


loyalty.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, I like this couple a lot, and I meant to post this sooner oops, maybe I will write more on it if I get a good response who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch proved his loyalty over time, so much so that Ashe was unable to ignore how much it drew her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loyalty.

 The sky was lit with shades of red, only to be overtaken by nightfall soon thereafter. Upon the hillside stood the lonely figure of a woman. The burden on her shoulders invisible to many, but she was able to feel it all near constantly without a moment of rest.

“My lady, you should really come back to camp.”

“Is that you stating what you believe is best for me?”

“I’d rather you not fall ill in these times. We are traveling far too much.”

Ashe bit the inside of her cheek to hold back from slinging yet another witty retort at the man standing behind of her. It was difficult being civil to Basch. He’d clothed himself in lies so perfectly.

* * *

Misplacing her trust in Vossler made her realize what a fool she had been.

All Basch had ever done was his sworn duty. Knowing she had wrong him with her words time and time again made her feel instant waves of regret.

“Basch I must-”

Basch immediately went to stop her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His princess was distressed because of recent events involving Vossler’s betrayal. He’d already expected to hear such things once they were finally out of harm’s way.

“You need not apologize.”

Ashe protested. “Yes I...I _must_. My words were cruel and calculated to hurt you in any way that I could. I see now that my trust was given to the wrong person, and that it so rightfully belonged to you as it always did.”

Bending forward, she bowed her head as her words were spoken with a tone laced with concern and remorse. “Please forgive me.”

“Princess for you to bow before me is..”

Shaking her head, she peered up at him while standing upright once again now. “Ashe- you’ve been in the service of our family for so long. Formalities are not necessary.”

Basch swiftly adjusted to her correction of how to address her. “ _Ashe_ , this is unnecessary. The grave circumstances would have made anyone question someone’s motives.”

“Silence. I shall do as I see fit.”

The unspoken notion that Basch was now to remain by her side always was easily reflected in her gaze.

* * *

“Ashe, we mustn’t do such things.”

Such behavior was not acceptable given his position. His entire life was sworn to protect Ashe and her kingdom- not to..do any of _this_.

“Basch please.” Her hands wondered, pushing against the sides of his vest, parting them just enough to let her fingertips run over his tanned skin. “Your devotion and loyalty is unmatched, so much so, that I can’t help but want all of what you might be willing to give me.”

“You’ve had too much of the wine. I knew Balthier would end up being a terrible influence..” His words trailed off, the excuses his only means of a fight against her implications. To say he hadn’t ever thought of his princess as beautiful would have been a lie, but she was ultimately untouchable in the same instance.

“I assure you I haven’t.”

“This is far too inappropriate.”

Ashe pressed her right index finger over Basch’s lips to silence his thought.

“Not if I’m giving you permission.”

The moment Ashe leaned in just enough to let their lips touch, Basch knew he was too weak of a man to deny his princess of her wish.

So he kissed her as if his life depended on it.


End file.
